1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycles specifically to one with a front drive train.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Originally and up to today, bicycles are made with rear drive train. This setup requires too much space increasing the overall length of the bicycle. A longer bicycle requires much space in parking and in storing it at home. A shorter overall length is clearly desirable.
However, the simple bicycle is relevant to my invention.
The simple bicycle as a prior art is the basis of my invention. I need not elaborate in describing it since we are all familiar with it.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are: 1. shorter overall length which makes it easier to park and store away and 2. lighter in overall weight due to savings in the amount of material used in the frame not to mention the relativly small wheels used in it.
Objects and advantages of my invention are: less effort to push the pedals and 2. less effort needed to lift and carry.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.